The Guard
by FlickerXNorthXStorm-Northy
Summary: Starting over at a new pack, Melanie is determined to put her past behind her. But lies and betrayal stand in way, and dark secrets begin to unfold. Besides all that, one question remains: Can she find where her loyalties truely lay?
1. Attack!

_**Please take a moment to read this**_**: There exist three packs of wolves that live in close quarters. Set in the future 300 years from now during an Ice Age, wolves are suposedly extinct. Hiding themselves as humans, the wolves try to survive. The three packs are helped to survive by a few humans and hide their camps as human middle schools. Wester Pack, led by Spencer. Coble Pack, lead by Paul. And Howard Pack, led by Melanie. Melanie grew up in Coble pack who was led by Lee Jofree at the time. Jofree tried to take over all the packs and to kill all the humans. He gave himself the ability to turn into a bear and was stopped by Melanie. She soon stopped his mate, Linda, afterward. She was then transferred to Howard Pack, who was led by no wolf then. Her and a certain group of her friends were chosen to lead Howard as...**

_**The Guard.**_

* * *

The brown wolf trotted through the snow, with a tall, thick-furred white wolf beside her. The brown wolf was short with large, grey paws and a thick tail with grey stripes. Her muzzle was black and grey and she had a white oval on her forhead. Her ears were long and black-tipped. Her big blue eyes glowed compared to the white wolf's green eyes. The white wolf was strong. That was easy to see with her thick fur covering her stocky muscles. Her paws were slender and her ears were average, while she had two pale gold stripes on her croup.

"Melanie," the white wolf sighed,"For the last time, you can't just dash blindly after a rabbit. It's way too fast!" Melanie rolled her eyes,"I could've so caught it. But, no! You had to stop me!"

"You would've gone straight into Wester's side of the border!" the white wolf groaned. Melanie rolled her eyes again,"Sarah those stupid flea-brains wouldn't dare touch me! Everyone knows-!" "Yeah, everyone knows what you did to Jofree. Sheesh! Just shut-up with it," Sarah muttered, "Remember you couldn't have done it without Paul."

Melanie grew quiet, thinking of her former mate,"C'mon... we'd better get to class..." she muttered, going ahead with her head and ears low. Sarah sighed and stopped, watching her sister go ahead, "You'll get it one day little sis..." she murmered before following.

-----

Melanie pulled on her human cover; A short, pale girl about of the age of fourteen with long brown hair and blue eyes. She walked into the room. In it were only a few of the wolves; there was still time before they all had to be inside. So far there was only a short girl with light gold hair and pale green eyes, Sophie, and a boy with glasses and black hair with dark brown eyes, Jacob. There in the far corner were three boys. One, tall with short and extremely pale hair and dark green-blue eyes. Another was shorter, with brown eyes and shaggy black hair. The tallest had black eyes and short brown hair.

_Colton, Matt and Jalin..._ She though and sighed inwardly. Colton she could bear. The other two were total show-offs. She walked over to where her friend, Annie, a tall girl with dark skin and black hair and eyes, had joined Jacob and Sophie,"Hey guys!" Melanie smiled. Annie grinned,"Were you outside? You've got snow all in your hair..." Melanie shrugged, "Yeah. It just started snowing. It's pretty dang cold out there."

By now a few others had entered the classroom. "No, really?" Jacod asked sarcasticly,"I never knew!" Sophie added with a gasp. Melanie rolled eyes, "Shut-it you guys!" The bell rang then, and Melanie quickly sat in her seat by Annie, behind Sophie and Oscar, a small, tan boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. Behind the two girls were Jacob and Scott, a tall boy with dark brown hair and black eyes. Beside them were jalin and Colton. Ms. Myu walked in,"Okay class! Today we are oing to talk about fighting stratagies."

Melanie grinned to herself. She knew what was coming. "So, as you all know, each pack has their own strengths and weakneses. Let's say... Coble Pack," Melanie felt Colton's and Matt's gaze on her, "What about them? What is a certain strength of theirs?"

Nearly everyone had flashed Melanie a look. She groaned inwardly and sighed, raising her hand slightly. Ms. Myu nodded to her," Melanie." Melanie gulped, "Well, Coble wolves are very fierce. They never back down from a fight, no matter what. A single wolf wouldn't back down if a whole pack challenge them, say."

Ms. Myu nodded, "So...?"

"They fight to the death. That makes them very hard to beat, but it also makes them prone to cockyness. They all have too much pride for their own good," Melanie finished. Jacob and Scott looked away; they had been from Coble as well as Melanie.

Ms. Myu nodded again,"Right. Now, anyone know about wester?" Everyone was silent, including Melanie. Wester Pack was notorius for intruding on Howard's territory. Ms. Myu sighed, "Anyone...? Jalin! What about you?" Jalin jumped,"Uh...! Um... well, Wester is really full of themselves.... and they can't fight for awhile. They're pretty fast too." Sophie nodded,"But, they're attacks aren't very strong."

"So if you can get rid of them quickly..." Melanie mused, "Then they're not very dificult." "Right Melanie," Ms. Myu said, "Now! If you look at the paper I am passing out," she said, passing a few papers around, "You will see a list of different moves..."

-----

The brown she-wolf lay in the top bunk of the bunk bed, head on her paws, "Man it's late," she yawned, looking at the clock; It read 11:42 PM. Annie nodded,"Yeah. And it's still snowing too!" "No way!" Melonie smiled. The ground would be covered by the morning. That meant a free day! "Yeah," Annie nodded, when a howl split the air.

In an instant all the girls were up, looking alarmed. Hannah, Sophie, Nubia, Annie, Melanie, Maddie, Carly, and Octavion and Kaitlin glanced at eachother, worried. "Who was that?" Kaitlin murmered, "I think it was one of the guys..." Octavion answered, her voice layered with her thick accent. Melanie felt ice in her blood. She knew most of everyone's howls by heart, "It was Colton," she barked softly. "He's fine..." Maddie murmered, thinking of her brother, "But why would he howl like that? shouldn't he be in the guy's bunk room?"

Almost instantly another howl was heard, this one more high-pitched. Hannah looked toward the window, "That was matt right...?" Carly nodded," Y-yeah... he sounded scared...." Melanie stood and opened the door, cold wind blowing in. Jalin rushed from the trees just then,"Matt...! Colton...! Fight, Wester...! Colton, hurt...!" The brown-and-white wolf panted. Blood flowed from a gash on his side. Melanie gasped,"Ocatvion! Kaitlin! Maddie! Let's go!"

The brown wolf sped off toward the dark forest, the three She-wolves hard on her heels. Jalin was a bit behind; his side was slowing him down. Melanie pushed forward, her bushy tail streaming behind her, and thrust herself into the open, ramming into a black wolf,"Roooow!" it howled, and ran over the border, tail between it's legs.

Melanie snapped at another wolf's ear while Kaitlin and Maddie slashed at a she-wolf's side.

Octavion let out a snarl and lept out beside kaitlin, Maddie, and Melanie,"Leave!" Melanie growled and glared at the Wester wolves, whom had all frozen at the sight of the back-up patrol. With another glance, the Wester wolves jumped the border and dissapeared upstream into their territory.

Melanie then looked over to see a long-legged, cream-colored wolf staggering to his paws with Matt's help. Colton's shoulder was shredded as was his left ear. His tail dragged in the dust and he had several bite wounds. Melanie gulped, looking her friend over,"What were you guys doing out here anyways!?" she snapped, angry at the buck wolves' actions.

"We were just making sure Wester hadn't been causing problems," Colton murmered, his already low voice even lower and raspier now because of his tiredness and wounds,"They attacked from behind." Melanie sighed, unable to stay mad at any of them for to long, "Well, Matt, you take Colton to Nurse Missy. You too Jalin. That side looks as though it could turn nasty. Everyone else, let's go."

* * *

**Well?** **Whaddya guys think? Hm? Hehe. Well, I do admit I think I'm getting better at writing! Review!! ~Northy**


	2. Trouble

**-Evil laugh- Now we get to see some of Melanie's past.... hehe...**

* * *

Melanie yawned and stretched in her top bunk as the sun glowed through the window. The floor was bathed in gold light as she jumped down to the floor; as Annie had predicted, the snow had contiued through-out the night. Maddie looked up and sighed. The tall girl sat up and rested her head on her hands, elbows propped on her knees. Melanie walked over, "What is it?" she murmered.

Maddie looked up, her brown eyes gleaming, "Do you think Colton will be okay?" she murmered.

Melanie was taken by surprise at the question, "Well.... yeah. Why wouldn't he be? He's young and strong. He'll be okay." Maddie looked unconvinced.

Annie and Octavion got up then, giving Melanie a quick nod before dissapearing in the back room. Melanie sighed and stood," C'mon Maddie. A patrol will do you some good. That's a good chap," Melanie smiled at Maddie reluctantly stood and followed the shorter girl to the back room.

-----

Melanie trotted out to the edge of the Coble border, overlooking the gorge. A deep chasm that a swift river had once run through, now empty and hollow. The sides were steep and rocky, and once down on the bottom, escape was nearly impossible. Wolves had to be extremely careful. Espcially during storms as the gorge could flood easily and it was very prone to mud and rock-slides.

Behind the brown wolf were four others: Sophie, Jacob, Pamur (A very red, thick-furred buck wolf with green eyes) and Marine (A tall, black she-wolf with brown paws and brown eyes).

"Do you think Coble would really start up trouble?" Jacob asked, his glasses posed neatly on the bridge of his muzzle, "I mean, aren't we allies now?"

Melanie shook her head, "Do you really think that after half of Coble was shipped to Howard?" Sophie gulped, "We can hope can't we? Really aren't all the packs at peace now?"

The brown wolf sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. Neither Howard nor Wester offered help when Coble was being overrun by Jofree... and now Wester seems to want some more trouble."

Pamur stepped forward, kicking a stone down into the deep chasm, "Do... do you think a war will start up? And will Coble side with us or wester if it starts?" he murmered, watching the stone roll down the sides.

Melanie shook her head and raised her eyes towards the sky. That morning it had shone with an orange glow, now though, it was all a deep grey as thick clouds swirled overhead. Melanie sighed, remembering her time with the Coyote Pack, when she was leader of the Agents. Paul had been her trusted friend then, helping her to lead the clan of unruly wolves. She pinned her ear back against her head as she remembered, all too clearly, the morning she had awoken to find he had betrayed her. She remembered the triumphant, cruel gleam in Mimi's eyes as she glared at Melanie from the end of D-hall, the hall the Forces had owned and patroled fiercely.

Melanie shook her head angrily, trying to brush away memories of it all. Mimi, the agents, Jofree's little lackeys, the Force. Melanie wanted to run right then. She wanted to run and never stop, all to get away from her past, from the betrayal...

_A-ROOOOOOWL!_

The howl shook Melanie from her thoughts as she whipped her head around, facing where the howl had sounded from. "It came from the other side! At the Wester border!" Pamur gasped, following Melanie's gaze.

Jacob and Sophie stood suddenly as the howl was heard again, louder. A bright ginger pelt met the five wolves, her blue eyes wide, "At the Wester border! We were attacked! They came from behind and across their border!" Pamur rushed forward to meet Hannah, "Hannah calm down. Lead the way."

Hannah nodded and ran back, Melanie and the rest of the patrol in hot pursiut through the white forest.

-----

Maddie snapped at a Wild Cat Pack wolf, sending it into the bushes yelping. Beside her Annie and Kaitlin stood, panting. They both had deep gashes in their sides and shouldered and Annie was limping. "We can't keep this up for much longer!" Chris gasped, comming to stand by the three girls. His pale grey pelt was shredded and stained with red, "They've got us out-numbered! It's as though they knew we were coming!"

Five wolves blocked the Knight Pack wolves, "Now we've got you silly little Knights..." one growled. Another stepped forward, "You scrawny little mutts don't belong in this forest. Howard territory has always belonged to Wester." The wolf sprang, aiming at Chris. Then, moments before his jaws met the grey wolf's throat, a yowl sounded and Jacob exploded from the bushes, ramming into the Wild Cat Pack wolf.

The wolf cursed furiously and retaliated, only for Sophie's teeth to meet his ear, "Ow!!! You stupid little rat...!" he snarled, bucking and kicking.

Another she-wolf flew at Maddie. Melanie fell in beside Maddie, helping the already-injured she-wolf, "Get off our land!" she barked, giving the wolf a hard shove and recieving a good slash on the muzzle in return. The buck wolf and the she-wolf fled. The remaining two wolves followed.

Melanie faced Maddie, "Are you okay?" she nodded, "I think we're all fine. But Annie has a bad limp..." Annie nodded and struggled forward, "One of those damned trespassers really did a number on my paw..."

Malanie sighed, her deep brown pelt ruffled. The cut on her muzzle seemed as though it had no intention to stop bleeding and was dripping onto the snowed-on ground. "That's the second time Wester has ignored our borders and attacked a patrol..." Melanie muttered at length, "ll of you, go see Nurse Missy and have a good rest. I need to talk with Sarah," she sighed and stood, walking back to the cabin.

Sarah rushed out to meet her sister, "News has spread faster than wildfire! Did those cowards really attack?" Melanie nodded, sparkling into her human form; Even as a human Melanie only reached Sarah's shoulder, "I had a patrol out by the Coble border when Hannah came through. Maddie had been leading another patrol by Wester when they were attacked."

Sarah noticed Melanie's face. The scratch was still there, across the bridge of her nose," are you okay?" Melanie nodded, "I'm fine, really." Sarah still looked unconcvinced when Melanie sighed, "But hey, do me a favor. Go get Octavion, Maddie, Jacob, Jonathan, Alexis and Grace." Sarah nodded, "Meet you in the Crixa?" she asked, refering to the underground hollow under the camp.

Melanie nodded and trotted towards the building.

* * *

**Hehehe... Well I do think this chapter is slightly better....but anyhoo...**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Coble

**Hm. I'm sorry about the shortness of all these chapters. I try to rush because of school. I don't have much free time because of my sucky social-life and all the dang homework. Remember, 8th Grade=Total Chaos.**

* * *

Melanie slowly walked down the steps into the black. Under the camp, there was a huge cavern that opened up. Usually it was empty, only used for meetings between some of the top wolves. The top wolves were rated for their skill in battle, or ability to see both sides of an argument, or just because of their leader skills.

Though she hated to admit it, she had unconsiously taken the role of leading Ms. Myu's class. Every class had one wolf that led them, and Melanie had been the obvious choice, after all, she had saved an entire pack from her own leader with half the pack against her.

But, many of Howard Pack still distrusted the young she-wolf because of her affiliation with Coble. Melanie shook her head, going deeper into the dark, trying to rid herself of the glares of some of the Howard wolves that were still stuck in her mind. She knew she would do anything to prove her loyalty.

Finally she stepped off the stairs into a dimly-lit room, sparkling into her human form. She lit the oil-candles along the walls and stood, looking around, "You called?" a voice spoke from behind her, causing her to turn her head. Behind her stood a tall boy with pale brown hair slicked straight down and bright brown eyes.

Melanie smiled slightly, "Hey Jonathan. Anyone else coming?" She asked.

Jonathan nodded, "I think Nina said she'll come as well," he said, eyes sparkling as he thought of his mate.

Melanie grinned, "Good. We'll need her too." Melanie and Jonathan had been mates for a short time after Melanie had been put in Howard, but the relationship had been cut short when Nina had returned into Jonathan's life. The two were immensely in love and, though Melanie missed him, she was happy for the two.

There was a buzz amd Jonathan took his phone out, reading the text on the screen, "Uh-oh. It's Pamur. He says he found scent of wester wolves on our land."

Melanie grit her teeth, "Then we need to hurry up with this meeting." Then seven other wolves in their human forms appeared. Sarah, Octavion, Jacob, Alexis, Grace, Maddie, and Nina all clambered in. Melanie sighed inwardly,"Everyone take a seat," she ordered briskly.

The girl looked over the wolves. All of them, battle-fit and strong, even Maddie, Octavion, Jacob and Sarh, whom all had been in the recent fights with Wester.

"I called you all in here because you are some of the best fighters, and for some of you, top wolves, Howard has."

"This is about the Wester attacks, right?" Sarah asked, unusually serious. Melanie nodded, "They disrespect our borders and attack our patrols. I think they've made it clear they want war."

Jacob gulped, "But... what about Coble? What side will they choose?" he asked nervously. Melanie shrugged, "I... I'm going to ask. I want a good patrol of no more than three other wolves."

Sarah stood but before she could speak Melanie silenced her, "Sarah I know you're really wanting to go, but I need you to stay and guard the camp."

Jonathan stood, "I'll come." Octaivion nodded, "Me too." "I'll come as well." A voice rasped from the stairs. They all turned to see Colton limping down.

Maddie gaped at her brother as he limped closer. His shoulder was bandaged and he had a scratch on his cheeck, "I'm well enough now. Besides, a good hike over to Coble could do me some good."

"Or some bad..." Nina muttered from beside Jonathan. Colton shot her a glare and looked up at Melanie, "Well?"

Melanie was taken by surprise. Everyone was looking at her, "I, um... Colton, if you're sure you can take it..."

The boy nodded, eyes gleaming, "I can."

-----

The deep brown wolf trotted down on the edge of the gorge, Colton limping beside her, "Why did you have to make everyone think it was my desicion?" she was asking quietly.

Colton shrugged, "In a way, it was. You were leading the patrol." "Yeah but..." Melanie shrugged, "Well, anyways, are you sure you can handle this?"

The pale cream wolf nodded determinedly,"Positive."

Octavion ran up beside Melanie and Colton, "Have you scented the scent lines? Should they really be that strong?" Melanie shrugged and shuddered as a huge wind buffeted the patrol from behind.

Melanie took and unsteady step away from the edge of the cliff. the edge she was standing at was often called, Monster Gulch.

Any wolf that fell from Monster Gulch was sure to die as no wolf had survived yet, "Watch out!" colton gasped, pulling Melanie closer to him, away from the edge.

Almost instantly, a furious roar sounded from the Coble land. "I think they know we're here..." Jonathan warned from behind.

Melanie turned to snap a sharp reply, but was inturupted by the rustling of ferns. The plants parted to reveal a group of wolves, all strong with muscles rippling beneath their sleek pelts.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Alex, Evan, Sid, Charlene, and Lina. Behind them, slid out a tall, gold-pelted wolf with ice-blue eyes, "Well... Melanie, what are you doing here?"

Melanie's wide eyes narrowed and flashed venomously, "You! You stupid traitor! I-!" Melanie stopped herself and cleared her throat, "I... I came to ask for help... Paul."

The gold buck wolf raised his eyesbrows, "Really?" he asked and smirked, "So... you want help from me eh?"

He padded slowly around Melanie, forcing Colton back, "Hehehe... foolish, stupid Melanie. You really thought I'd help you? You really think we still have a partnership going here?"

"You know I'd never come to you for help unless I was dying Paul!" she snarled, "Wester has declared war with Howard... I wanted to know whos side you would take."

"Wester's of course!" Charlene hissed, stepping forward, "Whatever it takes to kill you you stupid little rat!" Evan added.

"Wait!" Paul raised his tail for silence before looking back at Melanie, "Give us a week. Meet us here then, and we'll tell you our answer."

He turned, flicking her in the face with his tail, "See you around rat!" he called, and dissapeared along with the rest of the Coble wolves.

"Why that...!" Colton fumed, "Cool it Blondie," Melanie growled, "Let's go. Back to camp!" she called, and trotted back.

* * *

**-evil laugh- Now it begins to get a bit better...**


	4. The Guard

**He he he. This story goes pretty fast huh? Well, that's why I am making a sequel, and a third one after that! See my poll to decide the next title!**

* * *

Melanie led the group back into the Crixa where Nina and Sarah talked, looking nervous. Melanie stopped, understanding the expressions on their faces, "...What happened?" she whispered. Sarah's head shot up at face Melanie while Nina searched out Jonathan, "there was a fight while you guys were gone..."

Melanie looked and saw the deep gash running along ffrom Sarah's neck down to her tail," Oh my god Sarah what happened?" Sarah looked away, causing Melanie's blood to freeze. She felt the other wolves that had been part of the patrol tense as well. "Lucas, Cody and Ryan are dead."

Melanie's eyes widened in shock. Ryan had been strong. The only wolves known to beat him in a fight were Melanie herself and his best friend Michael.

The brown she-wolf looked over to see Colton looking down, scratching the floor furiously; Cody and Lucas had been two of his closest friends. Without another thought Melanie's head whipped up and she padded over to the column, "We need protection. We need a good group of strong wolves to help fight and patrol."

Ninia snorted impatiently, "Yeah? And who will be willing to go? Ryan was killed! He is one of the strongest fighters here at Howard!"

Melanie's ears pricked straight-up forward as she stood tall, "I will."

All the wolves looked at eachother when Colton looked back up, "Maybe... a certain class should be it. One of the best classes we have..." he said uncertainly. Sarah looked up, eyes shining knowingly, "Yours. Your class. Ms. Myu's class!"

Melanie started, "What? But they all don't... I might agree to be in it but not all of them will...

"But they will!" Melanie looked down at Colton, "They'd jump off of Monster Gulch if you told them too!" Melanie shook her head but before she could protest there was a yowl and Jacob, Jalin, and Matt clambered down, "Melanie leading us? We can deal with that!"

Melnaie looked from her friend, to her sister, then to the buck wolves whom had intruded on the meeting. The wolf sighed, relaxing her deep brown fur, "Fine." a small smirk appeared on her face as she closed her eyes, "Fine."

-----

Melanie sat on her cot by the window. Now known as, The Guard, Ms. Myu's class had been moved into her classroom. Or the girls had. The guys had taken up to sleeping in the Industrial Tech. Room across the hall. The entire Guard consisted of the whole class, (Melanie, Maddie, Annie, Jacob, Chris, Colton, Jalin, Matt, Pamur, Sophie, Hannah, Octavion, Kaitlin, Scott, Rye, Oscar, and Nubia) and Ms. Myu as they're mentor/teacher.

Outside, snow still covered the ground like a thick, cotton blanket. the brown wolf sighed, using her human cover and tying her long hair back. Only Sophie, Maddie and Hannah were in the dorm. The other girls were outside, either enjoying the snow or checking the borders from a safe distance.

There was a knock and Melanie looked up to see a tall girl enter. Melanie realized it was Kailey and stood up, "Kailey! What it is?" Outside was a tall boy with glasses, Melanie recognized as Ray, "There's... trouble, " Kailey murmered, "Bring some back-up and meet Ray and I at the Highway."

The two left leaving Melanie to wonder what could've happened. Melanie shruged to herself and went outside. She found Jalin, Colton, and Matt having a snowball-fight against one another with Hannah and pamur cheering them on, "Guys!" Melanie called, "C'mon! Something's happned at the Highway!"

The five wolves ran over to follow Melanie towards the Highway. The Highway was literally, a highway. It was rather small though, with thick trees on one side and feilds on the other. It was the border with Wester and Howard though it was much deeper into the territory.

Melanie stopped at the edge where Kailey and ray waited, "What did you need me here for guys?" Melanie asked, "Smell that?" Ray asked. Melanie sniffed. She could smell mostly Howard and Wester, but there was another scent, "Michael..." she murmered, "His scent... is mixed with Wester."

Kailey nodded, biting her lip, and Melanie suddenly understood what the blonde girl was thinking. She turned to her friends, "What do you guys think?" Colton shrugged, "It all points to it." Matt shook his head, "I don't think even Michael could do it..." Hannah shrugged, "He's always been... out there..."

Melanie sighed, "We've got to keep a look out. It's all too possible Michael could be behind this... Kailey be careful. I know know how close you two are... be careful," Melanie sighed and turned, "Let's go guys." Then there was a shake and out stepped a pale grey wolf. he grinned at the patrol from the opposite side of the road.

"Kailey, Ray. Leave, now," Melanie whispered. the two glanced at the Guard patrol and turned and fled into their territory. From behind the grey wolf appeared two more wolves. And then three more. And then two more. Melanie gasped and stood rigid, Colton at her right and Matt at her left.

Pamur and Hannah stood rigid to the right and Jalin stood beside Matt. They were heavily outnumbered, "You should've stayed in your camp little knights!" the grey wolf called, and flung himself across the highway into Melanie. The two were forced back before Melanie stood and lunged at the wolf's ear, laching on with her razor teeth

Around the brown wolf battle had erupted from the eerry quiet as the Wester wolves attacked. The grey buck wolf howled and snapped at Melanie's leg. The brown she-wolf let out a cry of surprise as her leg was jerked out from under her. She fell hard, hitting her head on a rock along the way. The grey wolf's laugh of contemp was interupted by Melanie's free leg bashing him in the face.

He jerked his head back, growled, and jumped, pinning her down while Melanie strugged to get free. She kicked at the ground but her injured leg was useless and the other was trapped by the rock on one side, "Hehehe..." the grey wolf grinned cruelly, "Good-bye, rat!" he sneered and grasped her throat in his strong jaws.

There was a furious cry and a flash of yellow when Melanie felt the weight lifted off her. She staggered to her paws, bleeding heavily from her neck and leg. In front of her, Colton fought furiously with the grey wolf who seemed to be trying to get a good grip on his throat.

"You stupid excuse for a wolf! You bastard!" Colton was yelling, digging his claws into the ground and yanking on the grey wolf's ear. the grey wolf screamed and tryed to turn and run, but Colton held him with teethin his ear and claws on his throat and chest, "You're not getting away that easy asshole..." Colton threatened.

The other Wester wolves had left already, only leaving the one whom Colton was threatening furiously, "Colton..." Melanie murmered, "He knows when he's been beat. Let him go."

Colton faced her furiously, ready to argue, but the words died down when he looked at her. Beaten, and bloody, but determined. He sighed and let the grey wolf up.

"Stupid little Agent leader! You leading a rag-tag bunch of goody-goody hero-wannabes again eh?" the grey wolf spit, and raced across the road, dissapearing in the shadows. Melanie sighed heavily, about to collapse, when Colton offered his shoulder. She leaned on him, thankfully, and the small, bloody, bruised patrol slowly made they're way towards the camp.

_It's a good thing we showed those Wester fools..._ Melanie thought, _but Colton was so violent when that grey wolf attacked me... Colton, who was usually so gentle and quiet and sweet, would've killed that wolf if I had let him... what made him react so violently to that?_

Melanie sighed inwardly, too tired to think about it anymore.

* * *

**-evil laugh- Ah Michael. Is he evil? Is he good? ONLY I KNOW!!! SO READ ON TO FIND OUT!!! REVIEW!!!!**

~**Northeh**


	5. Truth

**You know, when reading this entires story, it really sets the mood to play:**

**Monster-Skillet**

**Don't Wanna Be Torn-Hannah Montanna**

**Hero-Skillet**

**Life Starts Now-Three Days Grace**

**Scars-Element Eighty**

**Big Time Rush-Big Time Rush**

**Everything Can Change-Nikko**

* * *

Melanie winced as Nurse Missy placed her hands on her thigh, "Okay Melanie," she sighed, "This will hurt for only a second."

Colton looked up at the ceiling, leaning aganst the wall outside the nurse's office. Melanie would be yelling and complaining all afternoon. Beside him Sarah sighed, thinking the same thing.

"Do you really have to tell me it's gonna hurt?" Melanie asked with a touch of irritaion in her voice, "It doesn't really help the- DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!" Melanie broke off her senance with a loud swear word.

Sarah shook her head while Colton sighed, a small grin on his face, "You were warned!" he called, flintching back when a plastic jar hit the door frame by his shoulder.

Melanie stood up, able to lean on her now-set leg, and stormed out, blowing past her friend and sister, muttereing a long stream of swear words that put Colton's own internal swearing to shame.

Colton laughed softly under his breath and walked over to the girl, "Well, is that the last injury of yours?" Melanie shrugged, "I think." She purposely left out the part about the bite on her leg as well.

Sarah walked to her sister's side, arms crossed across her chest, "It's late. You're bandaged up now get to bed."

Melanie glared at Sarah, "I'm not tired sis!" she growled stubbornly, contradictiong herself with a big yawn, "Besides, who are you to tell me what to do? You're only barely a year older than me..." Melanie sighed, "Oh well. G'night guys!" she called, heading towards the bunk room.

-----

Melanie awoke to her phone buzzing. On the screen, it read a message was waiting from an unknown number. She opened the Blackberry Pearl Flip and sighed. The message read, "**Meet us at the Gorge."**

The girl sat up and yawned. The past week had flown by, and now it was time to meet Paul to see if he would fight with Wester, or Howard. Melanie stood up, swiftly pulling on some torn jeans and a T-shirt, and strode over to where Annie lay. She shook the girl's shoulder softly, "Annie."

Annie was up quickly, "Huh? What?" "Go get Sophie and Hannah. I'm gonna go get the guys. It's time to meet Coble." Annie was up in a flash as Melanie walked out of the room. She walked over across the hall to the guys' door and banged on it. _Hard._

Inside she heard a series of growls and protesting yells and barks. There was a bang as a few shoes and other objects hit the door. Melanie rolled her eyes and banged again, calling, "It's time to meet Coble! I want Colton, Chris and Jalin ready outside this door in the next five minutes!"

The girl smiled as she imagined the chosen boys rushing around the room trying to get ready, all of them cursing her name. The brown wolf snorted at the thought when the three boys came out, eyeing her angrily, "Oh C'mon guys!" she sighed, "You'll thank me when we get there!" without waiting for an answer she turned and padded away as Annie, Sophie and Hannah came out.

-----

Melanie faced the Coble wolves with her strong wolves behind her. A small black she-wolf grinned evily at her from beside Paul. Melanie dipped her head once, "Mimi," she said stifly between gritted teeth. Paul's ear flatted at the tension and stepped forward, "Coble will fight with Howard."

Melanie's ears pricked in surprise but she didn't argue, "Very well." Before she could speak again, Paul's fur bristled, "But this is the last allience I will make with you Melanie," he snarled.

Melanie flinched back, only for a second, before baring her teeth and swiping out a grey paw, catching the golden wolf's nose. Paul yanked his head back glaring at his former mate with pure hatred in his icy eyes.

"You little rat...!" he hissed, "I don't take back my promise for this allience, I am true to my word unlike some wolves," he sneered, "Come Coble! Back to the camp!" he flicked his tail-tip and spun around, stalking into the trees.

Melanie stood rigid for a second before whipping around, padding away towards the camp. Colton sighed, "I'll talk to her, "He said and looked at the remainder of the wolves, "Go back and hunt or something."

The pale wolf followed Melanie into the trees, finding her a little ways in, staring up at a tall, branchless tree, "Don't." Was all he said.

Melanie continued looking up, "He hates me. he thinks I'm worthless compared to that little lap-rat _Mimi_." she snarled, and stood, "I'll show him. Not a wolf has been able to climb this tree, right?"

Colton nearly groaned aloud, "Melanie! Think! No wolf can climb old Red-Limb." Melanie smirked. She backed up and jumped, clambering up the trunk of the huge redwood. She made it up a feww meters before her grip slackened.

"Sh-!" her curse was inturupted by a yowl as she slid by a few feet. "You're too proud!" Colton called, "Just come down!"

Melanie gripped the trunk harder and thrust herself up a bit, "No!" She kicked, trying to get higher, when she lost her grip and fell, "A-ROWL!"

Colton lunged forward, bareling her into a bush, "Damn..." Melanie muttered, rubbing her head, "Thanks," she sighed sheepishly.

"Why is it so important you show Paul you're worth it? What happened between you guys anyway? No one seems to know." Melanie faced him and sighed, "....Get the Guard together in the Crixa. I'll tell you all then."

-----

Melanie sighed, facing the rest of the Guard from atop the column. All of them curious as to why their leader had gathered them all, "Some of you have heard of what happened at Coble last year..." Melanie started, "But only those that had attended Coble really knew the entire story. After what happened this morning.... I think you all have a right to listen to my story."

There were a few murmers of agreement and nods. Melanie sighed, "We were led by a wolf called Lee Jofree. He wanted power... he wasn't quite satisfied with leading just Coble. He planned on taking over Coble, making all us Coble kids, his slaves and using us 5to either destroy or control the other two packs."

She stopped for a moment as a few indignet growls and protests were heard. The wolves became quiet once more and Melanie continued, "I overheard him talking to Linda, his mate. Apparently, me and a few others were the first to go. I was never favored with Jofree just because, well, you all know what I would do."

There were a few smug looks and nods as the wolves all understood; Melanie wasn't one to take orders peacefully.

"Jofree apparently found a few wolves that agreed with him. Wolves that also wanted me dead. They were lead by Alex, a former friend of mine. We found out a bout the Force, and Paul and I founded the Agents."

There were some shocked looks, "Paul and you were... partners?" Matt asked. Melanie nodded, "We were close friends... and after I killed Jofree... we fell in love."

The wolves that had come from Howard looked at eachother, stunned. With a quick glance at Colton I noticed how those words tore at him. Pain glazed his eyes and he avoided my gaze.

"Soon after, Linda, Jofree's mate, tried to kill me. I was saved only by Paul's quick thinking. She attacked when I was patrolling by myself. I was alone, taken by surprise... Paul found out quickly and rushed to help with a full patrol behind him."

Melanie gulped, "Then, as you all know, after Linda was killed I was soon transferred here. I promised Paul I would find away to leave... I would go back to him... but I didn't. I found I liked it here, where there wasn't half a whole pack trying to kill me every chance I got. He accused me of treason, saying I betrayed Coble and him. He took leadership of Coble and told me to leave. I met him on the border weeks later and asked him how Coble was. He freaked out and called me disloyal, telling me it was none of my business of what happened with Coble. He... he banished me, saying if I set paw in Coble's land again I would be killed."

Melanie took a swift breath before continuing, " I didn't see him for awhile... but when I did, I found out he had a new mate... a girl he had always seemed to be more in to, even when I was with him. Mimi."

The brown wolf cast Colton another glance. He was still avoiding her gaze and a strange expression lay in his dark eyes. Something Melanie didn't understand, "Paul and i now hate eachother. I will do anything to prove i don't need him though." melanie sighed and stepped down, "I'm going to go rest. Everyone else... I'll be in the dorm if you need me."

* * *

**Poor, proud Melanie... -sigh-**


End file.
